This invention relates to a process for the preparation of fluorinated aromatic compounds and in particular to a process for the preparation of fluoro-anthranilic acids. The fluoroanthranilic acids are useful as chemical intermediates for the preparation of fluoroanilines and for the further preparation of various dyestuffs, pesticides, and pharmaceuticals.